


stupid cupid

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Excessive use of italics, Fake Science, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Metahumans, Sort Of, Soulmates, Team Flash and the Legends Work Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: While chasing a meta who has the power to read the bonds between people, Len finds out who matters to him.





	stupid cupid

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, I attempted to explain the metas powers and probably failed miserably so... if you need clarification, i can answer questions! if you don't care about the science behind it and just want to appreciate the hijinks, that is so valid. i hope you enjoy!

Len really hated working against metas.

At least, he hated working against ones where it was less of a game and more along the lines of work. He preferred going toe to toe with his favorite speedster, where he could banter and use his gun, and any frustration was simply encouragement and practically fun. Plus, he got to use his gun when he and Barry fought; fighting alongside both the Legends and Team Flash, nobody would let him ice any metas. So he hated it.

This meta was particularly annoying too; a bubbly, pink clad woman that had taken too much of a shining to Cisco’s dubbed codename of Cupid. Her powers included sensing as well as manipulating the bonds between people; Cisco had explained it all in very sciency terms, but Len had zoned out as soon as they told him he couldn’t ice her. All he knew was that she could make people act on their lust as well as tell if there were feelings of love beyond that. It was at least useful to know that her ability to pinpoint the type of bond between people limited her in a way, since she could only use her spells on people who already had feelings for each other on some level. Apparently it worked through specific waves of energy working between people, and she could do what she liked with those waves.

They’d managed to surround her on the main street—it had taken far too long, unavoidably so, as she kept flinging love spells at passerby on the way, making them fling themselves at each other in passionate embraces, usually right in the path of her pursuers.

Most of the Legends were preoccupied with prying these couples apart, left behind on the streets.

Cupid grinned at them from the middle of the square, clearly enjoying the theatrics, something Len might have appreciated had he been less annoyed. It should have been so simple to just _grab_ her, but the aura that affected anyone who stepped into it was glowing a sickening pink around her. Another reason Len thought he should just be allowed to ice her, and damn the consequences.

“I’m sensing some strong bonds here,” she crooned. “Stronger than most I’ve encountered.”

Suddenly, her nostrils flared, her eyes wild with excitement. “Soulmates!”

“Oh my God,” Sara muttered to Len’s right.

His sentiments exactly.

“When can I light her up?” Mick asked. Damn, everyone really was on Len’s level.

“No,” Sara retorted, getting into a fighting stance, probably on instinct since she couldn’t touch the meta. “I don’t want her burnt to a crisp.”

“I’d cool her off,” Len growled, lifting his cold gun.

He probably shouldn’t have said anything, because her gaze latched onto him, suddenly frantic and a little terrifying.

“You!” she shrieked in delight. “You’re one of the soulmates!”

“Pretty sure you need a soul for a soulmate, sweetheart,” he drawled, finger on the trigger. He heard a small scoff behind him but he ignored it.

“Oh, you’re one of them, _sweetheart._ ” Her smile was sickly sweet and dangerous. She raised her hand. “Wanna find out who your soulmate is?”

She must have been reading the waves between him and someone in the group; maybe Mick? He did have a strong bond with him, although he’d be damned if he was going to make out with a man who was like a brother to him. Cisco had informed them that she might be a bit off on the logic of soulmates and love, since it wasn’t like her powers included being an all knowing deity with knowledge on souls and fate, but she wasn’t exactly far off with her terminology in terms of how strong the bonds were.

“I’m good,” Len said, a little too intensely.

“Well, _I’m_ curious,” she grinned and flicked her wrist.

Behind him, Barry yelped.

They whirled to see the speedster clap his palms to his ears, face contorted in pain.

Len’s eyes were wide in horror as he watched Barry handle the pain—partially because _holy fuck Barry was his soulmate or whatever the right word was for the bonds between them strong enough to deem the term worthy_ but mostly because _his speedster was in pain._

Barry screamed again, hunching as the piercing frequency punctured his eardrums.

“Stop it!” Ray yelled at Cupid, but it sounded far away to Len’s ears. All he could hear was Barry’s screams; the rest was a dull roar.

Barry fell to his knees, eyes squeezed shut tight. “ _Ice_ her!”

“Finally,” Len murmured and turned his gun on her.

From her indignant shriek, you’d think he have frozen her hands right off; all it was was a mild frostbite on her hands to her elbows. Not much, but enough for Zari to zip forward and clap the power dampening cuffs on her wrists.

As she and Ray hauled a shrieking Cupid off, the others turned to Barry, now sprawled on the ground.

“Oh my God, I’m deaf,” Barry said, hands still to his ears. “I can’t hear. Are my ears bleeding?”

“No,” Len said, holstering his gun and kneeling beside Barry to pull his hands down. “Don’t be a baby.”

“Don’t be a baby?” Barry said indignantly, eyes snapping open to glare at Len. “My _ears_ were just torn to shreds by a woman with the same name as a _cherub_.”

“You’re not being hit now,” Len said, arms slipping under Barry’s body to haul him to his feet, ignoring the way the others watched with barely hidden smiles, not offering to help. “So you’re being a baby.”

Muttering under his breath, Barry stood and tried to move forward, but nearly fell, stumbling in a tiny circle before before falling against Len’s chest. “I can’t even walk!”

Len caught him, despite the way it made Sara grin wider. “Your equilibrium is just off. Here.” He kept one arm holding Barry upright and the other went behind his knees, scooping up up. His arm muscles protested, though not much. Barry, for his part, didn’t protest at all.

At least, not about being carried.

“ _Just_ my equilibrium,” he said dramatically, his head lolling on Len’s shoulder. “It _only_ means I can’t use my powers.”

Len rolled his eyes, walking away from the snickering Legends. “You’ll get it back.”

“How do you know?” Barry said, rubbing his ears. “Have you ever been shot with soulmate echolocation that made your ears bleed?”

“I told you, your ears aren’t bleeding,” Len said, ignoring the way the word _soulmate_ made his own ears turn red. “But if you keep complaining, mine are going to be.”

Despite the warning, Barry continued to complain the whole way, while Len responded with further threats to drop him, which did nothing to deter Barry’s whining.

Caitlin and Cisco watched wide-eyed as Len carried Barry in, the Legends trailing behind.

“Um?” Cisco said, in lieu of a full question.

Len dumped Barry unceremoniously onto a cot. “His equilibrium was thrown off from the frequency.”

“Right,” Cisco said as Caitlin went to Barry with her ear scope, peeking in. “So you _had_ to carry him?”

He held his hands up in surrender when Len turned his glare on him, the Legends giggling.

“The tissue’s a little tender, but healing,” Caitlin interjected before any blood, metaphorical or real, could be spilled. “Should be good soon.”

“Aw Len,” Sara said, not even bothering to hide her smug Cheshire Cat smile. “Your boyfriend’s ears are _tender._ Why don’t you go kiss them better?”

“Why don’t you kiss my ass?” Len snapped back, glare as sharp as he could make it.

It did nothing to quell the smiles in the room.

“Yeah, yeah,” she answered, entirely unbothered by his surly attitude. “C’mon you guys, let’s go check out some new toys from the lab.”

“I’ll show you,” Cisco said quickly, hurrying after them, eager to not be alone with Len and Barry.

“I’ll um,” Caitlin’s eyes darted around, her poor acting faltering. “Make sure no one gets a concussion testing anything.”

They all scurried out, though Sara, last through the door, turned and gave them a look. “We’re leaving you alone so you can talk,” she said, stating the obvious.

Len was going to get a headache from rolling his eyes this much. “Thanks, we didn’t catch that.”

“I’m telling you so you actually _do_ it,” she said, then marched off.

“She’s right, you know,” Barry said and Len’s stomach dropped. He masked his feelings quickly and turned to Barry, raising an eyebrow to hide his panic over talking about _feelings_.

“About?” he asked.

“My ears are tender,” Barry’s mouth twisted in an effort to keep the corners of his lips in check and failing miserably, a huge smile growing on his face. “You should try to make them better.”

His words caught Len off guard and he let out a startled laugh. “And how am I going to do that?”

“I think Sara already told you what to do,” Barry teased, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

Len let his expression turn a little darker and walked over slowly. He stopped at the side of the bed and took in Barry’s new expression; apprehensive but curious.

He put his hands on either side of Barry’s head and watched it change to one of surprise and nervousness.

Before Barry could say anything, Len swooped in and placed a kiss on each of Barry’s ears, right on the delicate curve.

He pulled back, not too far, a smirk on his face. “Better?”

Barry’s eyes were still wide in shock, a little darker. He swallowed thickly. “Much.”

“Good,” Len’s voice was light and teasing. “Anything else I should kiss while I’m here?”

In answer, Barry surged up and kissed him hard.

He kissed back indelicately, licking and nipping as he guided Barry to lay back against, hands moving to his cheeks. Barry’s own hands tangled in the front of his parka, pulling him closer.

“C’mere,” Barry muttered against his lips, tugging harder at the jacket.

Len obliged, moving into the cot alongside Barry. They resumed kissing, slower this time, languid. Barry held Len’s cheeks, fingertips pressing gently into his skin.

It was easy like this, despite the weight of the word _soulmate_ in Len’s mind. Whether or not it accurately described what he and Barry were to each other, it was certainly going to follow him through every movement with the speedster in his arms.

Enough that he had to bring it up.

He pulled back carefully. “About the soulmates thing-”

“Ow, my ears,” Barry cut him off immediately, jaw set in determination.

Worry flooded Len’s stomach and he reached up to touch the shell of Barry’s ear. “They still hurt?”

“Yeah,” Barry said. “But they usually do when I hear someone about to say something stupid.”

It took a moment for what he’d said to register to Len. “Something stupid-”

“Yes,” Barry said firmly. “You’re about to get all worried over a word that we don’t even know is accurate, from a woman who goes by the same name as a baby in a diaper.”

“Cisco said-”

“Cisco said she can read bonds,” Barry cut him off yet again. “Nobody’s denying that we have a bond—we pretty much always have, whatever it was at whatever time. Just because she can see it was a strong one between two people who wanna kiss and maybe a little more...” Barry shifted closer, glancing down at Len’s lips and back up to his eyes quickly. “Doesn’t mean you have to get your undies in a knot over the word she chose to describe it.”

Len scoffed, trying not to betray that Barry’s words mollified him somewhat. “Leonard Snart does not ‘get his undies in a knot.’”

“Of course not,” Barry said, and when had he begun using that tone of voice with him? The somewhat exasperated, fond and teasing voice. “So don’t. Just keep kissing me and forget about what the woman dressed in the most horrid shade of pink I’ve ever seen said.”

Well, that sounded far easier than any of the plans Len had been thinking of.

So, in true Leonard Snart fashion, he threw away his plans and kissed his maybe, maybe-not soulmate Barry Allen again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please leave comments and kudos if you liked it<3


End file.
